


艺术品

by Leaf_with_polar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_with_polar/pseuds/Leaf_with_polar
Summary: 吃醋的偏执画家惩罚自己不听话的恋人。
Relationships: 230cp, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Sajeong - Relationship, jeongsa
Kudos: 4





	艺术品

**Author's Note:**

> 一波波快感的浪潮覆灭了自己的思绪，临近到达巅峰时，才迷迷糊糊想起画家对自己的疑问，于是她拾起自己为数不多的理智，用着支离破碎的声音断断续续地回应着身后的画家。
> 
> 她说“用我，我将成为你最伟大的艺术品”

2.

俞定延把湊崎纱夏压在自己刚完成不久的画上，未干的水彩染上了湊崎纱夏的胸前和平坦的腹部，而身后被毁了作品的的画家也不怒，只是恶趣味用夹在双腿中的膝盖不断地往恋人最娇嫩敏感的地方磨蹭顶撞，听着恋人失控发出的呻吟声，舔咬着她的耳垂，在说话时将全数气息吹进恋人敏感的耳朵。“湊崎纱夏，你毁了我的画，你用怎么补偿”。

敏感点被身后的人全数掌握，只能不由自主的颤抖，下面也像开了水的水龙头止不住的流出更多水来，弄湿了俞定延的大腿；下身不断传来的快感让湊崎纱夏渐渐失去了理智，更多的呻吟声脱口而出。

一波波快感的浪潮覆灭了自己的思绪，临近到达巅峰时，才迷迷糊糊想起画家对自己的疑问，于是她拾起自己为数不多的理智，用着支离破碎的声音断断续续地回应着身后的画家。

她说“用我，我将成为你最伟大的艺术品”

碰——

俞定延一脚把湊崎纱夏身前的画板踢倒，厚重的木板掉落在地板上发出了一声巨大的闷响，伴随着湊崎纱夏一声尖利又细长的呻吟，在静寂的画室里显得无比突兀。

湊崎纱夏高潮了，身子在弓起后，下意识地瘫软，却没有躺进自己熟悉的温暖怀抱，而是重重地跌坐在地上。冷硬的地板和未着衣物的身子没有缓冲地直接来了个亲密的接触，其后劲惹得湊崎纱夏差点落下在眼眶里打转的生理性眼泪。

而目睹全程的俞定延只是冷淡地后退了一步，脱下了自己身上的衬衫，露出了结实的肌肉线条，低头，她蹲下身看着湊崎纱夏已经泛红了的眼眶，勾起了嘴角，从嘴里出来的话，却毫无温度，甚至嫌恶。

“被别人碰过的东西我才不要，又何来我最伟大的艺术品呢？湊崎纱夏你也未免过于自恋了吧”， 扬起的嘴角也在语毕的同时瞬间消失。

“湊崎纱夏，你知道要我成为你的信徒是有代价的？”俞定延用着赤裸的那只手擒住湊崎纱夏的下巴，眯起的双眼就像是猎人在打量着自己的猎物一样，危险又骇人。

吃醋的定延太可怕了，这是湊崎纱夏在被俞定延压在丢在一旁的衬衫上时，唯一的想法。

0.5*

她今天只不过是和要离职了的男同事来个友谊的拥抱送别他而已，却被俞定延碰巧看见，还误会起自己和男同事之间的关系，生个了闷气，一到家就把自己关在画室里几个小时不出来，让湊崎纱夏有些无奈又不知所措。

于是为了让俞定延消气，她故意什么都不穿只套了件宽松的白t，用备用钥匙打开了锁，偷偷地进了画室。她不知道俞定延有没有听见自己故意在进来时弄出的声响；她此刻只能看见俞定延正坐在不远处的矮凳上，戴着手套的手握着沾上水彩的水彩笔在画纸上不停的勾勒出一个又一个的形状，渐渐地把画纸上所有空白的地方填满了色彩。

好奇心促使着她凑上前看看画家的作品，却在看见画的那一刹那下意识地发出惊叹声——画上的主角正是裸着身子的自己。

她看着俞定延握着水彩笔在画纸上自己最私密的地方勾绘出她下身的形状；用着鲜艳的粉红填满着自己的穴口处，再细细地勾绘出自己穴肉里的一道道皱褶。而目光最后停留在俞定延戴着手套的双手，似乎每个艺术家都会有别与他人的独特见解，她的恋人就是其中一个；画家的奇思妙想从未缺席过，她会在每一次作画的时候戴上手套，而在一次做爱时，在自己不断地逼问下，昔日话少的画家终于向她坦诚道这样做其实是为了不弄脏自己所作出的每一幅作品。

“世上的人都是肮脏的，无论是思想还是举动，无论有多努力，最后还是会遗留下一些罪恶的痕迹在某段记不清时间的回忆里，但作品不一样，每一幅创作出的作品都是作者呕心沥血牺牲了数不清的时间和精力；用着最干净纯洁的心境创造出自己最虔诚的艺术品, 而每一个作者都是自己作品最虔诚的信徒。”

艺术家一边在自己身上留着一个个专属于她的痕迹，一边口齿不清地诞生出只有两人知道的名言。

她还记得那时的自己还调侃着伏在自己身上的俞定延干脆转行做作家算了，而不久前才诞生出名言的思想家只是沉默地加快了手上的速度，让她重新陷入快感的浪潮里。

1.

从双腿间流出黏腻湿润的淫水让湊崎纱夏此时游离的思绪重新聚凝在一起，她太了解此时此刻自己想要的是什么，于是她快步走向身前的人，把还在专注于完成自己作品的画家的下巴用手挑起，一个低头深深地吻了上去。

被突然打断创作的画家不满地皱起了眉头，在湊崎纱夏伸出舌头撬开自己牙关时，故意的用牙齿咬住在口腔里肆意妄为的软舌，惹得湊崎纱夏吃痛地收起自己放肆的行为。看着仍皱着眉的画家，她轻轻地跨坐在她身上，让她能直视着自己；留下了个蜻蜓点水般的吻在对方的唇瓣上后，她委屈地将双手绕在对方颈后，在耳边用着自己特有的软糯声线撒娇。

“你刚刚咬得我好疼哦，延。” 她只有在做的时候会喊她延，这是她们特殊的暗号，她故意把自己坐到对方的大腿上，磨蹭着身下的肌肤，试图让对方感受到自己双腿间的泛滥成灾。

可惜被挑逗的那方却毫无反应，连目光都懒得施舍给坐在身上的人，握着水彩笔的手绕过身前的湊崎纱夏继续在画上东填西补。

而先被勾起欲望的人又怎么甘心被忽视呢？

于是湊崎纱夏偷偷脱下了画家左手的手套，在被发现后，淡定地在主人的视线下伸出自己的舌头舔舐着对方的手指；满意地看见对方骤然转变的眼神后，再故意露出魅惑的神情，将手指慢慢地含进了自己嘴里。

事到如今，就应该狠狠地索取更多才会让对方知道她方才的所作所为会。

在脑海里不断环绕着的想法最终驱使着俞定延粗暴地撕掉湊崎纱夏的白t，再故意地把对方压上自己刚完成不久的画。

3.

湊崎纱夏躺倒在俞定延脱下的衬衫上，默默地接受画家审视的目光，那是画家在审视着艺术品时才有的眼神；内心的狂喜让她暂时忘了臀部的疼痛，一想到孤傲的画家即将成为自己最虔诚信徒，花穴便迫不期待地流出了更多象征渴望的露水。

她目视着俞定延用左手支撑住身子，伏在自己身上；而空着的另一只手则开始缓慢又仔细地在她身上探索堪称完美的身体曲线。她能清晰地在整个过程感受到那只还戴着手套的手在自己肌肤停留的触感，从眉眼来到嘴唇绕过胸前再来到紧致的小腹而最终的目的地是自己已经湿的不像话的花穴。

她期待的闭上了双眼，准备迎来下一波的欢愉，可那带着塑料质感的触感却迟迟没落在自己泛滥的隐秘之地。她悄悄地掀开了眼睛才发现俞定延早以离开自己身边，背对着自己掏鼓着颜料。她在俞定延回头的同时，惊吓着坐起身，指着她手里的调色盘，不可置信的对上对方的视线。

“你是要把这些颜料涂在我身上吗？” 看着对方一脸“不然呢”的表情，让湊崎纱夏瞬时后悔起不久前脱口而出的话。

在自己彻底的变成人体艺术前，她像是抓着最后一根救命稻草紧紧地抓住俞定延的右手，做出最后的挣扎。

“湊崎纱夏，一件好的艺术品是不会拒绝被创作的” 俞定延不满的皱起眉，“我说过了，要成为我的艺术品是要有代价的”

心知逃不过的湊崎纱夏只能认命地闭上了双眼，等待着即将面临的事，她在被冰凉湿润的触感触碰到自己敏感的乳尖时，被刺激得浑身颤栗。

“别动” ，被画家禁止行为后，她只能用力地咬着下唇不让自己的呻吟声从口中泄出，死死地控制着自己下意识颤抖的身躯，被动地承受着画笔在自己身上勾起更多的欲望。

“别咬唇”

这句虽是命令的话却像是触及到湊崎纱夏隐藏的开关，好不容易地克制住的呻吟声和眼泪瞬间爆发。她生怕自己又再经历一次刚才不着重点的折磨，崩溃地抓着还在自己身上作画的手，哭着让对方上她，而被要求的画家被迫停止创作后，只是淡淡地回了句:

“那你别后悔。”

画家终于放下了手上的彩笔，把脱下的手套随意地丢在一旁，低下身去吻恋人脸上的泪水。特意绕过被水彩铺满的上身，直接来到重点部位，穿过茂密的森林里找到了颤巍的阴核，她一个张口把畏缩的阴核含进嘴里舔弄，可怜的阴核在口中被弄得瑟瑟发抖，却没得到怜惜，反而在被逗弄得充血肿胀时，被门牙一口咬住刮蹭。

理智渐渐地被情欲替代，湊崎纱夏感觉此时的自己软的不像话，而唯一操纵着自己的是不断从身下贯穿的快感，她将手指插进俞定延的发丝，满足地发出了一声又一声的欢愉声，但仅仅如此仍然不够，身下的空虚感不断叫嚣着更多的欲望，而若能是被俞定延压在身下狠狠地索取自然是最好。

在羞耻感和欲望互相斗争时，败下的总会是另一方，因为下一秒她听见自己被情欲折磨得破碎的声音。

“延，进来 ”

埋首于自己双腿间的脑袋终于被抬起，俞定延用手撑起身子给了她一个深吻，借此让也能在尝到自己的味道。而另一只空着的手则滑到自己期待已久的隐秘之地，手指顺势进入湿润的甬道，缓慢地开始动作。此刻的俞定延过于乖巧，一声不吭地满足着自己的欲望，让湊崎纱夏突然感到有些不安，她总觉得自己的恋人不会这么轻易地放过自己。

果然，在自己被送上高潮后，她看见俞定延起身拾起不久前被她撕毁了的白t，回到自己身边；强壮结实的手臂一把捞过自己不盈一握的腰，她被迫的翻了身趴在衬衫上。任由着俞定延将自己的双手绕在背上绑在了一起，同样赤裸着的身子贴上了自己身后，一股危险的气息在空气中弥漫，她暗自叫道不好，下意识地想挣脱手腕处的束缚。

啪——

俞定延一巴掌拍在了湊崎纱夏的丰满的臀部，迅速红肿起来的屁股透露出罪魁祸首的无情，她抬起湊崎纱夏的下巴，在她耳边低声开口。

“最近这么放肆，果然是因为缺调教吗？湊崎纱夏,你破坏了好多条我的原则，你说....该不该受罚?”

“我...我错了” 在话音落下的那瞬间，一连几个巴掌便准确地落在湊崎纱夏上个手印还没消退的臀部，淫荡的叫声随着响亮的声响在空旷的画室里回荡，她吃痛地发出叫声，却被覆上来的唇把自己剩余的呻吟全部变成了低低的呜咽。

可怜的小白兔红着眼眶求着猎人的求饶，却只换来了变本加厉的欺凌。

猎人的手指顺着着不断溢出的汁液探入了穴口，刚高潮过的穴道格外的敏感，花穴里的嫩肉在被一点点破开后饥渴地攀附绞紧甬道里的手指，惹得主人被限制行动，不满地用另一只手擒住自己挺巧的乳尖拉扯揉搓，双重的刺激更是让委屈的小白兔发出了更甜腻的喘息。

不算耐心的猎人只顾着让身下的小白兔受到更多的折磨，没有任何预兆地抽出在穴道里的手指，又偷偷地加了根手指，合并着一起光顾在自己抽出手指后溢出更多汁液的花穴。不知疲倦的手指在不停收缩着的甬道里搅动翻转，每一次快速地退出时还会带出外翻的花瓣。

俞定延一边恶趣味的加快了速度，一边享受着湊崎纱夏失控发出的娇喘呻吟。她不倦地在湊崎纱夏白皙的肌肤上吮出一个又一个痕迹，像是不把她全身印上自己的痕迹便不罢休，而动作的同时又悄悄无息地在身下加了指手指。

“延，啊...太..嗯多了，不...快...快停下 ” 她无视湊崎纱夏的请求，只是专心地在她身上完成自己的事业。

而在自己在背上吮出最后一个痕迹时，身下的恋人也在高高地尖叫下做到高潮，她这次接住了湊崎纱夏颤抖瘫软的身子，把她拉入自己的怀里，而手指还在停留在急速收缩中的穴道里。

她在恋人逐渐稳定下来后，小心翼翼地把手指从敏感的花穴里抽出，却还是惹得对方浑身一抖。她把怀里虚脱的人转回了面对自己的方向，让她坐在自己的腿上；再举起被弄湿的手指放进对方嘴里，让她用舌头舔干净。

“气消了吗？” 红着眼眶的小白兔一边舔弄着手里的手指，含糊不清地开口。

看着满身疮痍的恋人，严厉的画家最终点了点头，把自己的手指抽出来，倾身给了恋人一个奖励的吻，“累了吧？”

“嗯”  
回答她的是累到极致的恋人从鼻子里哼出的气音。

“那就睡吧，我待会抱你去洗澡”

“不要” 虽被恋人无缘无故地拒绝，但是身下的人也只是耐心地等待对方给自己理由，行为举动上丝毫没有在刚才那场情爱的粗暴和不耐。

“你知道吧？我和那男同事没有任何关系。是他今天要离职，我才给了他一个拥抱，毕竟也共事了那么多年，没一点回应也太不尽人情了吧”

而俞定延在听完湊崎纱夏慢悠悠的解释后，也点了点头，表示自己理解。

“那你刚才怎么那么可怕啊” 来自恋人的提问让她素来高傲的画家低下了头，用着几乎听不见的声量难得地诉说心里话，“我只是不喜欢别人碰你，就算知道你不会做出对不起我的事情，可是我还是。还是见不得别人碰你，你...是我的”

“我知道这样的自己很可怕，所以之前一直克制着自己不去干涉你，可今天却失控了，我，可以原谅我吗，纱夏”，对于自家闷葫芦不常见的真情流露，湊崎纱夏只觉得可爱的紧，她用双手抬起了埋在自己胸前的脑袋，轻轻地在了恋人唇上偷了个吻。又在对方皱起的眉间留下了个轻柔的吻，她软下身子趴在恋人温暖的怀里，恶狠狠地咬上对方的耳朵。

“俞定延，你听着！我是你的，所以不管你对我做什么，我都会欣然接受，因为我爱你。”

因为爱你，我愿意接受你的一切，无论是偏执的你，温柔的你，会从身后粗暴地上着我的你，还是在作画时冷静又追求完美的你，都只是湊崎纱夏的恋人而已；因为是你，所以自己仅有的温柔宽容都给了你，就算你对我再粗暴也没关系，因为这样过分的你只是爱着湊崎纱夏的俞定延而已。

湊崎纱夏恨不得把自己的绵长爱意的都诉说给眼前的人，但最后那充满愛诗情意的诗篇长论却在脱口之际变成了一个绵长又细腻的吻。

感受对方炽热的爱意，让俞定延就着现在的动作开始了新的一轮欢愉。

而在湊崎纱夏哭着攀上了无数次的高峰，声音都叫哑了的时候，俞定延失去的理智才重新回聚，她一把抱起累晕过去的放在装满温水的浴缸里，在洗净了她身上的水彩后，温柔地让她靠在自己怀里。

温暖的水流让她在跨进浴缸时舒适地松了口气，抱着恋人享受着这难得的悠宁时刻，低下头在额头印下重重一吻，她用手勾勒着湊崎纱夏好看眉眼，说出了自己似乎从未说过的话。

“我也爱你。”

湊崎纱夏从未告诉过俞定延，自己靠在她怀里的时候就已经醒来了，自然听到了她那句告白；而俞定延自然也不会揭穿道出自己早知道湊崎纱夏已经醒来的事情。

她在等，等有一天，湊崎纱夏向自己坦白的时候，再告诉她。

她知道那一天很快会来到，而她会把她温柔地压在身下，用一整夜的时间向她述说着自己内心的爱意。


End file.
